Recordando el Pasado
by Daii Miranda Cullen
Summary: Por una pelea con su amado,Bella se va con su familia sin saber que esta Embarazada...¿Que pasaría si se reencuentran años después?¿Podrá ella olvidar su pasado?
1. Picni

**_Sábado 10 de febrero 2007_**

_No podía aguantas mas la humillación,,la burla y me es el peor día de mi vida,el hombre que amaba me degrado y lo peor es que me odia por algo que no cometí..._

_Salí de su hogar,no podía mas,esa burbuja rellena de amor y felicidad que tenia con el se pincho con una aguja llamada mentira y lo que me sorprendió fue que no me creyera ami,sino a parecer en nuestra larga y feliz relación nunca tubo confianza en mi,nunca me dejo defenderme para explicarle,al parecer nunca me amo._

_Entre a mi automóvil y me dirigí a la Over Denny ,tenia unos 10 minutos en llegar a ella por que estaba el la On the I-90 Floating bridge. Me tranquilice un poco,no podía mas tenia las cabeza revuelta,gracias a Dios esta zona no es ta transitada sino ya estaría en una ambulancia dirigiéndome al hospital Bellevue Healthcare Seattle. Cuando ya estaba entrando por la Over Denny,no me había dado cuenta que era la hora todo un embotellamiento hecho y derecho._

_-Perfecto-dije sarcásticamente agarrando el bolso que llevaba en el auto y saque un pañuelo para secar las innumerables lagrimas que salieron de mi hace unos 15 minutos._

_Pasaron unos 20 minutos y solo había adelantado y no me di cuenta tenia 13 llamadas perdidas y 4 mensajes de Alice._

_"Contéstame Bells"_

_"Tenemos que hablar"_

_"Danos una oportunidad El se equivoco"_

_"Charlemos Bella"_

_-Diablos-dije,no le quería contestar,estaba demasiado sensible para hablar con la hermana del hombre que rompió mi corazón en muchos pedazos._

_Al entender que iba estar un largo tiempo en este lugar saque mi cuaderno y empece a escribir,siempre que escribía me muchas hojas tenia notas o poemas de amor sobre El...las agarre y la arranque,ya desprendidas,apreté el voton para bajar la ventanilla y las el viento les de un largo viaje al que nunca regresen a mi._

_y en ese momento me dispuse a escribir..._

_Hoy, que estoy muy triste,  
llena de dolor,  
ya que ayer partiste,  
dejando en mí pena  
y un cruel sinsabor.  
Hoy, que a mi alma dejas  
de tristeza llena,  
entre tantas quejas  
te pregunto, amor:_

_¿Quién, mujer, te quiere,_  
_quién infiel te ama?,_  
_¿Quién duerme en tu cama,_  
_mas tu vida hiere?_

_¿Quién te da reposo,_  
_manantial hermoso?_  
_¿Quién te da ilusión_  
_y al final rechaza?,_  
_¿Quién da el corazón_  
_por humilde casa?_

_Hoy, con tu partida,_  
_queda mi alma herida,_  
_en mí se ha anidado_  
_ya la decepción._  
_Porque te has marchado,_  
_con grande hermetismo,_  
_tras el espejismo_  
_de una cruel ficción._

_¿Quién te da el cariño,_  
_de su amor profano?,_  
_¿Quién te da su mano,_  
_su oración de niño?_

_¿Quién, libre de agravios,_  
_de grande desdicha,_  
_halla tanta dicha_  
_por besar tus labios?_

_Con tu despedida,_  
_doliente se va,_  
_tras de ti mi vida,_  
_toda su pasión._  
_Hoy, el corazón,_  
_triste adiós te da;_  
_pues sé bien que hay otro,_  
_que infiel en nosotros,_  
_con ardor infame,_  
_nos separa ya._  
_Y aunque ella mucho te ame,_  
_aunque sea sincera,_  
_como yo te quiero,_  
_nunca te querrá._

_¿Quién, en sus promesas,_  
_te ofrece mil cosas?,_  
_¿Quién te da tres rosas_  
_cuando tú le besas?_

_¿A Quién será la que ciña,_  
_tu pasión resuelta,_  
_su cintura esbelta_  
_de acendrada niña?_

_¿Quién será aquella mujer_  
_que le des tu nombre_  
_y en tu amor sincero,_  
_le obsequie su vida_  
_y la de rendida_  
_como yo lo quiero?_

_Al terminar el poema me di cuenta que había un atajo para llegar mas rápido,hice marcha atrás y dirigí a la calle de había estado en esa zona,se veía la pobreza en todos lados pero aka era peor,las casa parecían ruinas,niños pidiendo monedas,asaltos...en ese momento estaba un poco asustada así que acelere para dejar de ver esas imágenes espantosas que se reflejaban en mis mojados ojos,pero siempre iban a estar grabadas en mi retina._

_Al salir de ese espantoso lugar,me dirigí a mi casa...Todavía estaba pensando en una pregunta en especial "¿Por que inventaron tan inmensa mentira?" esa pregunta mataba tenia dos opciones,la primera era que nunca tubo confianza en mi, y la segunda, es que mu quería dejar por otra e invento toda esa patraña para librarse de mi._

_Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado, seque mis llaves y entre. Mi madre estaba en la cocina…_

_-Bells ,hija que te paso, contadme-dijo mi madre asustada._

_No sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar ni siquiera sabía que sentir, estaba vacía acepto por un sentimiento que revotaba dentro de mi, el dolor…_

_-Hija, háblame…por favor-dijo mi padre desesperado entrando al lugar…_

_._

_._

_._

_Me costó decirles al final, ellos me comprendieron y me dieron su amor, amor que no recibía de El. No creía lo que había pasado, mi vida se derrumbaba a cada segundo. Le había dado todo mi amor y el nunca sintió nada por mi, le di mi corazón y El lo rompió._

_Estaba recostada en mi cama y de repente aparecieron mis padres…_

_-Hija hemos hablado y nos iremos del país por un tiempo indefinido, para que superes lo que te a pasado-dijo mi padre_

_Me levante rápidamente._

_-¿Que va a pasar con Rose y Jasper?-dije, no imaginaria mi vida si ellos son para mi mis hermanos._

_-Hablamos con ellos y con Peter y Charlotte,pues…Ellos vendrán con nosotros-dijo mi Madre…_

_._

_._

_._

_Tenia todo empacado, el vuelo a Londres era a las 15:30 y ya nos teníamos que ir. Eran las 14:50 y teníamos que ir al Aeropuerto de Seattle Lake Unión SPB…_

_-Bella nos tenemos que ir-dijo mi papa entrando a mi habitación._

_Agarre mis maletas y me puse en marcha. Después de dejarlas en el auto, entre de nuevo a esa hermosa casa para despedirme de ella. Tantos momentos hermosos que viví allí, como mi comunión, días de gracias, navidades y muchos mas recuerdos. Lo que me daba pena que esos momentos de felicidad nunca se van a volver a repetir, solo los voy a recordar…_

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, había mucha gente, personas pidiendo un taxi otras despidiéndose pero la que más me impacto fue de jóvenes amándose, me recordaba a El, sus miradas reflejando amor. La ultima vez que lo vi se reflejaba en su mirada odio, dolor y tristeza, como pudo cambia de una mirada dulce, cariñosa a una envenenadora._

_Cuando entramos pasamos por el detector de metales, entregamos el equipaje y nos dispusimos a esperar…_

_"Vuelo a Londres sin escalas, por el pasillo cuatro"-se escucho_

_Al instante nos paramos todos y fuimos el pasillo indicado…_

_-Buenos días-dijo una chica rubia con estatura baja, que en su cartel decía "Lucia"-Sus boletos…_

_-Aka los tenemos-dijo mi papa entregándoselos._

_Nos guio por un pasillo estrecho que nos llevaba a las puerta del avión._

_Como me imaginaba era de primera clase en donde yo me sentaba al lado de la ventanilla, Rose al lado mío y en las cientos de atrás Jasper ,sus padres y los míos._

_-Perdon-dije_

_-Porque Bella-dijo mi amiga_

_-Por haberlos sacado de sus vidas y llevarlos con migo-dije triste_

_-Deja de hablar pavadas, nosotros te amaos y hacemos esto por voz, además quería mudarme-dijo con una sonrisa_

_Yo no dije nada solo le devolví la sonrisa…_

_._

_._

_._

_El vuelo duro unas siete horas y media. Cuando lléganoslas dos familias se dividieron. La familia de Rose iría directamente a su casa y nosotros primero visitaríamos a mis tíos, Aro y Heidi._

_Mi padres empezó a manejar ,mi madres estaba en la Notebook y yo escuchando música. Nos faltabas 5 cuadras para llegar pero de repente aparece un camión y nos choca, el auto empezó a rodar y después de eso negro…_

_._

_._

_._

_Abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad…_

_¿Dónde estaba?¿Que paso?..¿Estaba en un hospital?_

_-Gracias a Dios el Bebe se salvo-escuchaba…¿Qué Bebe?_

_-Despertó!-dijo una voz muy conocida_

_-¿Tía?-dije confundida-¿Qué paso?_

_-Mi amor tuviste un accidente-dijo_

_-Y mis papas-dije_

_-Ellos…fallecieron al instante del choque-dijo voz_ _quebrada_

**Domingo 11 de agosto 2013**

Un día normal Domingo despertándome a la de levantarse...como siempre Lizzi estaba dormida.

Hoy teníamos un día especial,era el picni anual de los Volturis,donde nos juntábamos todos para entendía porque en esa fecha,pero daba igual todos nos divertíamos!

Me empece a cambiar,me puse un vestido azul con cuello alto y unos tacones altos termine me dirigí a buscar al sol de mi vida...Lizzi.

Pase por un pasillo color rosado viejo,hasta llegar a una puerta de madera de roble que tenia un cartel Violeta pegado que dice "Lizzi".Cuando entre estaba dormida en su cuarto era color Rosa con peluches gigantes y muchos adornos.

Era un crimen despertarla,se veía tan tierna y adorable,en realidad siempre era así. Me dirigí a su cama...

-Lizzi,desperta mi amor-dije-Hoy es el picni y ademas tenemos que ir a buscar a la tía Jane.

-Ya va mami-dijo

Cuando estuvo completamente despierta la cambie. Poniéndole un vestido floreado y unas sandalias color violeta con rosado y una bincha de color rosado,mi bebe nunca usaba dos veces la ropa gracias a mi extremadamente amiga Rosalie,Lizzi me recuerda tanto a Alice,que lastima que no esta.

-Lizzi vamos! Que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto...

* * *

**_Espero que le mi nueva historia la vengo soñando desde hace mucho tiempo..._**

**_La voy a actualizar en mi grupo de face:_**

**_www facebook com groups DaiiMiranda (despues de www va un punto,despues de facebook otro punto,despues del com va un / y despues de groups un / y despues de DaiiMiranda un / Acuerdence que eso es en los espacios)_**

**_Unete!_**

**_By:Daii_**


	2. No la Dejaría escapar de nuevo

_**Esta historia es totalmente mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Beteado por Manue01.**_

* * *

_-¡Lizzi vamos! Que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto..._

-Ya voy mami, teno que pepilarme los dentes- dijo desde el baño. Era raro, hace unas semanas odiaba lavárselos, pero hora le encantaba, no sabía el motivo pero daba igual.

Cuando terminó bajamos por la gigantesca escalera de mármol con las barandas negras y con pequeños adornos que me encantaban, al terminar de bajar completamente Lizzi salió corriendo.

-_Nonno, buon dias. Hoy è il pic-nic (1) - _dijo mi hija hablando en italiano.

-Enana, veo que has practicado tu italiano- dijo Aro con una sonrisa. El era el abuelo "sentimental" de mi hija, era italiano y desde que estaba pequeña se encargó de enseñarle su idioma natal a mi Lizzi.

-Aro, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- dije.

-Bien, un poco adolorido por ese viejo colchón. Pero ahora mismo me voy a comprar uno nuevo- dijo estirando la espalda con una mano hacia atrás.

-¿Y Alec?- pregunté.

-_Buongiorno Bella, ¿Andare in aeroporto? (2)_- dijo él entrando por la puerta desde la cocina.

-_Il vostro vecchio hobby di insegnare l'italiano (3)_- dirigiéndome a mi tío. A todas las personas que conocía les enseñaba italiano, incluyéndome. Por suerte ya manejaba muy bien el idioma.

-Vamos Alec, Jane debe de estar por aterrizar- dije. Jane era la hija de Aro y por lo tanto hermana de Alec y mía. Pero para mí era más sentimentalmente.

Salimos de la casa bajando los escalones de la entrada, el auto ya estaba en la entrada, era un Lamborghini, Veneno, con un valor de US$ 3,9 fabricaron tres como estos, un motor V12 de 6,5 litros de capacidad y 750. Estas joyas están pintadas con uno de los colores de la bandera italiana: rojo, blanco y verde, una de las razones que Aro le compro el auto a Alec. Toda esta información lo sabia por el molesto de Alec, me recordaba tanto a Emmett, que lo llamaba: "El bebe de Alec". Siempre que hablaba de esa cosa su frase final era "Si lo ensucias te mato".

Dentro del auto, yo me iba adelante, en el asiento de copiloto, mi hija en la parte de atrás y Alec en el lugar del piloto.

-Chicos espérenme, voy con ustedes. Quiero ver como esta mi Bebé – Gritó Aro justo antes de marcharnos.

-A "Bebé" te refieres al _Jet_ no a Jane- dije, levantando una ceja. No dijo nada, en realidad no podía decir nada porque era verdad.

-Si, lo que supuse, sube antes de que me arrepienta. Sabemos que no puedes pasar mucho tiempo sin ver a tu "Bebé"-dije marcando con comillas. Salí del auto dejándole el asiento del copiloto, para sentarme en la parte de atrás con mi nena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viaje fue corto. Cuando llegamos pasamos a una sección privada donde se encontraba el "Bebe" de Aro. Me había dado cuanta que Alec era igual de sentimental y posesivo con las cosas como su padre.

Como era de suponer Aro llevo a Lizzi a tomar un helado al frente de aeropuerto, siempre que salíamos lo hacía, así que Alec y yo nos dirigimos al Jet.

El piloto nos avisó que entráramos. El jet era un Airbus A320 Prestige, siempre me gusto viajar en el. Al entrar Jane había remodelado todo. Era una sala enorme. En el centro había dos sillones individuales de cuero blanco, a la izquierda un sillón para tres personas con 5 almohadas de distintos tamaños del mismo material que los anteriores y a la derecha un calco del sillón de la izquierda. En el centro había dos mesas pequeñas, paralelas, de madera, cuadradas, apoyadas en una alfombra circular ilustrada con rombos marrones y blancos. Y en las ventanillas unas hermosas cortinas de seda color crema claro casi blanco.

Cuando la vi a mi hermana-mejor amiga crucé el salón rápidamente para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Jane! Te extrañaba mucho-dije con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-¡Yo también hermanita! Ya quería llegar para verte-dijo en el mismo estado emocional que yo.

-¡Hola! Salgan de su burbuja de felicidad que yo también estoy aquí, ¿O es que no me vas a saludar?-dijo Alec cruzando los brazos, haciendo suponer que estaba enojado al escuchar lo que dijo Jane. Ella se fue rápidamente de mis brazos para aferrarse a los de él.

-Hola hermanito, que celoso andas hoy-dijo abrazándolo. Luego de los abrazos y saludos nos dirigimos a la entrada de la sección privada del jet.

-Y Lizzi?-preguntó Jane.

-Esta con Aro tomando un helado, estaba emocionada de verte- Dije cuando sentí que mi celular vibraba y en efecto era Aro.

-Hola Aro, estamos con Jane en la entrada de tu "Bebe"…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

_**Miércoles 17 de Enero**_

_-Mi amor cuando lleguemos al parque tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo mientras yo íbamos en el auto._

_-Esta bien señorita._

_Al llegar vi el pedazo de tela con la que al parecer quería vendar mis ojos, por lo que instantáneamente di un paso atrás._

_-Ed, quédate quieto._

_-NO, ¿y si me caigo?-pregunte con un leve punchero en mi rostro._

_-¡Vamos!, Sabes que no te dejaría caer. Confía en mí._

_-Con mi vida..._

De repente sentí que alguien movía insistentemente mi cuerpo…

-Eddie despierta; el piloto le dijo a papá que llegamos-dijo la insoportable de mi hermana.

-¡Déjame! Ve y molesta a Emmett -dije- Déjame en paz.

-Hijo, vamos tenemos que bajar- esta vez fue mi dulce madre quien habló.

-Está bien.

Cuando salimos del jet, les informé que iba a comprar algo de comer, estaba muerto de hambre. Cuando me dirigía a comprarme algo, una niña choco contra mi cuerpo de repente y cayó al piso, tenía el mismo tono de pelo y ondulado que yo y unos ojos verdes...

-Dispulpeme-dijo con una voz tan suave y tierna.

-¡Lizzi espera! -gritó un hombre llegando donde estábamos. – Perdónela, iba con su madre, señor...

-Cullen-dije. Pero al escuchar mi apellido el hombre se quedó en silencio.

-¿Edward Cullen? -asentí- ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy Aro, Aro Vulturi.

-Aro...me suena, ¿pero de donde?

-Soy amigo de tu padre -dijo respondiendo la incógnita que tenia en mi mente- ¿Tu familia?

-Esperándome, iba de camino a comprar algo de comer –dije.

-Pues no te retraso mas...dile a Carlisle que venga a mi casa, hare un picnic. El sabe donde vivo. Sera a las 14:30 más o menos.

-Chao senor -dijo la niña mientras agarraba la pierna de Aro.

-Hasta luego señorita –dije. No supe el por qué, pero algo de ella me recordaba a mi Bella.

Al despedirme de ellos me dirigí a comprarme algo, cualquier cosa que se pueda comer rápido, ni loco lo comparto con Alice o Emmett.

Cuando encontré un kiosco, sin perder mucho tiempo compré una Coca-Cola y papas fritas. De regreso solo podía pensar en dos cosas: La primera era el recuerdo y la segunda en esa niña.

Cuando llegué al auto de mis padres entré y me senté.

-¿Que compraste hermanito?-me preguntó Alice con una sonrisa angelical, aunque ni ella se la creía.

-Nada que te interese -dije- Carlisle me encontré un amigo tuyo, un tal Aro. Nos invito a su casa a un picnic como a las 14:30...

-En ese caso iremos, no lo veo desde que tú tenías 8 años, es un muy buen amigo -dijo mi padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya estaba listo, me miraba al gigantesco espejo...Cuando de repente abrieron la puerta de mi habitación y Esme entró por ella.

-Hijo, estas guapísimo, no dudaría que la chicas se lanzaran hacia ti cuando estemos allá -. No le respondí, solo hice una mueca intentando ser una sonrisa- Hijo, hace mucho que no te veo sonreír, pero te entien...

-¡No, no le entiendes! ¡Nadie me entiende! ¡No saben que es ser un idiota y perder al amor de tu vida...! Madre no sabes lo que siento aquí -dije señalando el lugar donde se supone debería estar mi corazón- Aquí no siento nada, solo amor...pero por ella...-me di cuenta que mi voz poco a poco se quebraba, y como pequeños brotes de agua salían de mis ojos.

-Te entiendo...aunque no lo creas, te entiendo -susurró tristemente mientas caminaba hacia fuera de la habitación, dejándome completamente solo...

**Bella Pov**

_Mientras Lizzi y Aro llegaban, Jane seguía preguntándome por mi pequeña_

-Lizzi y Aro ya vienen, ahora aguántate todas las pregustas de Lizzi de tu largo viaje -dije, sonriendo- Y este año Aro invito a todos...

-¿A todos? -repitió triste y preocupada.

Al darme cuenta me acerque y le susurre al oído...

-Jane tranquila, esos hijos de puta no vendrán, no lo permitiría...

-_ZiaJane_ _(4) _–grito mi niña a Jane. Cuando esta se dio cuenta se apartó de mí y abrió los brazos a Lizzi, la cual se tiró a su pecho abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Pequeña! ¡Pero mira como has crecido!

-Mami, ¿Bee va a venir?

-Claro que si bebé- Le dije mientras veía como la niña no se apartaba de los brazos de su tía. Bree era la prima de Lizzi. Kristie, la madre de Bree, es hija de Caius, el hermano mayor de Aro.

Mi hija y Jane siempre tuvieron una conexión sorprendente, por eso no me imaginaría si Lizzi conociera a Alice…es una lástima que ella no está.

Cada vez que veo a Lizzi recuerdos llegan a mí de mi inolvidable amiga, recuerdo que en la secundaria Alice, Rose y yo éramos inseparables, las mejores amigas, aunque siempre lo fuimos, hasta lo que sucedió con Edward…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba en mi habitación a punto de darme un baño, me saqué la ropa y entré. El baño estaba decorado por mí misma a base de blanco y negro. El lavado era enorme, así como el gran espejo que lo acompañaba. La enorme ducha con mampara transparente así como el jacuzzi que le acompañaba estaban elevados en un par de escalones. Desde fuera podía resultar un tanto siniestra esta decoración oscura y neo barroca de este sitio...aunque a mi me gustaba, por eso la había decorado así.

Me bañe tranquilamente, tomándome mi tiempo, dejando que el agua hiciera su efecto relajante en mí. Salí de la bañera, agarré una toalla blanca y me dirigí de vuelta a la habitación.

Mi habitación también la había decorado yo misma. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono tan claro de beige que parecía blanco. Tenia unos enormes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas claras se podían llegar a ver la parte sur de El Palacio de Westminster. El armario que cubría casi toda una pared. ¡Jesús, tenía mucha ropa!, pero casi nunca usaba. Pero lo que más me gusta era la cama. Esta tenía una estructura de madera clara...y es enorme. El cabecero era también de madera y estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por mullidos y esponjosos cojines. Una manta de pelo descansaba en los pies de la cama. Me senté en ella cuando de repente se abrió la puerta, pegué un grito al cielo al sentir que alguien entraba y yo estaba completamente desnuda…

-¡Rosalie! -grite aliviada- ¡Me asustaste! ¿No te han enseñado que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

-Vamos Bella, nos han bañado juntas y nos conocemos de toda la vida –dijo con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

-Buen punto -dije, con una sonrisa- ¿A que se debe tu visita? –la mire alzando un ceja.

-¡Que! ¿No puedo visitar a una amiga…?

-No te creo –dije entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola fijamente. Sabía que algo tramaba.

-Bueno, bueno quería ver que te ponías. Ambas sabemos que no eres muy buena para vestirte, así que quiero revisar que no te pongas ropa de la temporada pasada.

-Como digas…

Cuando Rosalie por fin se decidió por un vestido, aunque no me sorprendía era realmente hermoso. Tenia de un estilo simple, veraniego, negro con lunares blancos, era de algodón ajustado en la parte de arriba y suelta en la parte baja, -así me podía mover libremente, por lo menos- y sandalias blancas, después tendría tiempo de usar mis tacones de 13 cm.

Luego de una manicura, con las uñas pintadas de blanco con puntos negros, y mi pelo suelto, estaba lista, y para que negarlo, me gustaba con me veía.

-Estás hecha una diosa, Bells -dijo mi mejor amiga-hermana mientras me veía en el espejo.

-Gracias Rose. También te ves muy bien –dije sonrojándome.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo estaba listo, más que un picnic era una cena formal. El evento se llevaría a cabo en nuestro inmenso jardín.

Cuando termine de vestir a Lizzi, con un vestido blanco con flores rosas, unas sandalias blancas y una bincha rosa, empecé a leer la lista de las invitaciones:

_Invitados_ _Marcus y familia:_ _Laurent, su esposa Diana y su hija Shelly._ _Diego y sus hijos Jen y Randall. _ _ Raúl y su novia Lucía._ _Caius y familia:_ _Carmen, su esposo Eleazar y su hijo Garrett._ _Sasha y su novio Liam._ _Amigos de nuestra Familia:_ _Siobhan y Maggie Brennan _ _Vladimir y Stefan Barnes_ _Peter y Charlotte Curry _ _Alistair, Charles y Makenna Anderson _ _Jared y Leah Clearwater…_

No quise seguir leyendo porque me aburría, era muy cansino leer nombres. Ahora solo faltaba que toda la gente llegara…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E Pov**

Al llegar a la casa no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Saque mi celular y busque en Google "Casa The Manor". Apreté la primera opción:

**_"The Manor alberga hasta 123 habitaciones, diez cuartos de baño, cuatro bares, tres cocinas, una bodega, una biblioteca, gimnasio, un salón de cine con capacidad para 300 personas, teatro, bolera y hasta un museo de muñecas. Si la mansión se nos quedara pequeña y preferimos salir a tomar el aire, se puede pasear por sus amplios jardines, cuidados por numeroso personal, visitar a los pura sangre en sus cuadras o jugar al tenis en una de las pistas. A todo ello, le sumamos los ocho garajes con dos plazas cada uno. Esta mansión fue puesta a la venta el año en el año 2002 y fue comprada por el multimillonario Aro Vulturi"._**

-Papá esta casa es un lujo –dije, mientras veía fascinado la mansión frente a mis ojos.

-Si, digamos que a Aro le gustan las comodidades -dijo riendo.

Cuando salimos, caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada al jardín. Había un hombre alto, musculoso, con una carpeta en mano, que supongo que es la lista de invitados.

-¿Su nombre, señor? –Le pregunto el hombre a mi padre.

-Familia Cullen. Seguro estamos al final. Nos han avisado hoy en la mañana- dijo Carlisle.

El hombre buscó nuestro apellido, y al final lo corroboró. Cuando pasamos al jardín…Era sencillamente precioso, el pasto verde y saludable, flores comunes y exóticas. Había unas cuantas bancas blancas y en cada un había una cesta repleta de comida y al final como un escenario un poco mas bajo de la habitual.

-Buenos días, ¿Su nombre? –nos pregunto una chica acercándonos hacia donde estábamos.

-Familia Cullen -al escuchar nuestro apellido, busco en una lista que tenía en manos y nos pidió que la siguiéramos, al parecer hacia la mesa que nos habían asignado.

-La mesa 4 –dijo. Se retiró y quedamos solos.

De pronto vi que Aro subía al escenario y agarraba el micrófono.

-Buenos días a todos y gracias por asistir. Como saben este picnic se hace cada año, en conmemoración al día en que los Vulturi llegamos a Italia, exactamente en 1856…

Por eso quería agradecerles a mi familia por arreglar todo esto, y me gustaría que pasaran al escenario, mi amada esposa Heidi, mis hijos Alec y Jane, y a mi nueva hija desde hace unos años, mi sobrina y su hija, mi pequeña nietita -prosiguió él.

Primero subió su esposa seguida de los que supongo eran sus dos hijos.

-Buenos días, quería agradecerles por estar aquí -dijo- Ahora quiero que pase mi sobrina, a la que tanto amo. Para mi es como mi hija y Lizzi como mi nieta.

De repente, mi corazón se aceleró. No podía creerlo. ¡No podía ser! Como si fuese una señal del cielo, ahí estaba ella… era _ella_… Algo que nunca pensé que sucedería…

Algo en mi pecho brincó, reconociéndola… y fue como si sintiera que la esperanza llegaba a mí de nuevo. Toda mi familia quedo con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, hola a todos. Quiero decir que es un placer para mí organizar este picnic, de todo corazón. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi hija, que también colaboró, haciendo de esta velada mas especial, y que la amo con todo mi corazón, al igual que a Heidi, Aro, Jane, Alec. Me gustaría que pasen mis mejores amigos y a los que considero mis hermanos, que también tuvieron mucho que ver en esto, Rosalie y Jasper…no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que disfruten la velada -dijo finalizando. Después agarro la mano de la niña y bajaron cuidadosamente del escenario.

-¡Oh. Por. Dios! Esa es…Bella -dijo Alice totalmente sorprendida- Tiene una hija.

No lo podía creer…pero estaba Feliz… Feliz porque de un momento a otro la vida me ofrecía una nueva oportunidad, y haría lo posible e imposible por aprovecharla…

No la dejaría escapar de nuevo…

No la dejaría ir otra vez…

Ella seria mía.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1-Abuelo, buenos días. **

**2-Hoy es el día del picnic. **

**3-Hola Bella, ¿nos vamos al aeropuerto? **

**4-Su vieja manía de enseñar italiano. **

**5-Tía Jane. **

* * *

**Hola a todos mi segundo cap. espero que le guste y muchas gracias a mi ella este cap. no estaria perfecto! Y esperen haste la semana que viene Jjeejeje. El siguiente cap. va a ser muy interesante,eso se los aseguro ;) **

**La voy a avisar la actualización en mi grupo de face:**

**www facebook com groups DaiiMiranda (despues de www va un punto,despues de facebook otro punto,despues del com va un / y despues de groups un / y despues de DaiiMiranda un / Acuerdence que eso es en los espacios)**

**By:Daii**


	3. Reencuentro

_Beteado por Manue01._

_._

_._

_No la dejaría escapar de nuevo…_

_No la dejaría ir otra vez…_

_Ella seria mía._

.

.

.

-Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho para decir, solo agradecer a la Familia Vulturi por permitirme ser un miembro mas de familia, y darnos un lugar al que pudiéramos llamar "Hogar" -dijo Rosalie. Mirándola fijamente que ella no había cambiado mucho, excepto por el pelo, el cual estaba un poco mas claro, y se podía ver que también había bajado un poco de peso. Pero lejos de eso, seguía siendo la misma rubia despampanante que siempre fue. -Los amo. Además quiero aprovechar la ocasión de que están todos aquí reunidos para invitarlos a todos al cumpleaños de mí ahijada, que será el 10 de septiembre. Mi pequeña cumple 5 añitos. ¡Disfruten el momento! –Dijo ella finalizando su discurso, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el micrófono a Jasper. Ella se notaba sorprendida y enojada sin que yo supiera la razón.

-Edward… ¿Crees que exista la probabilidad de… bueno de que… esa pe-pequeña sea tu…hi-hija? -dijo Carlisle, casi tartamudeando.

En ese momento todo se detuvo para mí.

Carlisle podría tener razón…

Pero, ¿Podría Elizabeth ser mi hija? Y, ¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Será por mi abuela?... Dios la cabeza me llevaba a mil por minutos. Tantas preguntas, y sin aparentes respuestas.

Decidido intenté, sin suerte alguna, levantarme de la mesa, dispuesto a buscar a la única persona que podría darme las respuestas que necesitaba: Bella, pero mi madre me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

-No, tendrás tiempo-me dijo en un susurro. Asentí.

-Buenos días, hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros. Primero quiero darles las gracias a todos por estar aquí… creo que el discurso de mi hermana fue suficiente, por lo que, aparte d eso quiero aprovechar y darles una gran noticia: Hoy es un día especial para todos nosotros, especialmente para mí; por eso quiero compartir con ustedes parte de mi felicidad anunciándoles mi compromiso. Por fin alguien me dio el Sí. –

En ese momento mire a mi lado a Alice, quien estaba anonadada por la noticia, mas bien creo quedo en shock. Lo cual no me sorprendía, pues Alice ha estado enamorada de Jasper desde muy chica. Cuando tuvo 15 se hicieron pareja… hasta que se fueron con Bella.

-Quiero que suba aquí mi hermosa futura esposa, María. -siguió el, estirando las mano hacia que venia subiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro. María era muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo negro, ojos oscuros y es de baja estatura.

-Hola a todos -dijo la tal María- quiero decirles que me ha encantado participar en este picnic, y agradecerle a mi Padrino Aro, que me ha educado desde chica hasta que me fui con mis padres. Es un verdadero ejemplo para mí. ¡Que disfruten el día! –dijo, finalizando.

-Creí… creí que nunca me olvidaría, como yo tampoco lo hice -dijo mi hermana, entre sorprendida y triste- Me prometió que yo era la única mujer a la que iba a Amar -prosiguió con la voz entrecortada, mientras por sus mejillas bajaban las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho Allie… Que bien que Rose, no ha anunciado un compromiso con alguien. Sino le rompería la cara al idiota que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima. -dijo Emmett hablando de mas. Le di una mirada fulminante. Al verme, tragó en seco y se quedó callado.

El tiempo pasaba y yo, a cada segundo mas preguntas asomaban a mi cabeza, y por lo visto ninguna respuesta que pudiera calmarme. Cuando todos terminaron de comer se dispersaron en los inmensos jardines.

Ese era el momento.

Cuando me dispuse a salir de allí y buscar mis respuestas, un chico rubio, ojos verdes y cuerpo bien formado, se atraviesa en mi camino y chocamos. Tenía unos jeans que le quedaban un poco sueltos y una camisa a rayas. Pude notar que iba con una maleta en la mano.

-Oh, Discúlpame, vengo muy distraído, no me fije…

-No hay problema –Le corté, sin dejar que terminara su disculpa. -soy Edward Cullen, ¿Y tú? -dije

-Anthony… Anthony Masen -dijo él. Tenía el mismo nombre que yo, la diferencia era que Anthony es mi segundo nombre.

-Un gusto en conocerte -dije cortésmente.

En eso, todo pasó muy rápido. Vi a Bella acercarse al chico, y lanzarse a sus brazos mientras lo besaba de manera efusiva. Yo estaba que me carcomía la rabia. No podía soportar verla con otra persona.

¿Quién era el? ¿Por qué lo abraza y besa de esa manera? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Al parecer ella no había notado mi presencia, pues cuando se dio la vuelta, la vi parar en seco y ponerse pálida…

-Edward…

**Bella Pov**

Cuando bajé de el escenario, me di cuenta que había mucha más gente que en años pasados. Pero yo solo estaba pendiente de una cosa: la llegada de _él_. Miraba a todos lados buscándolo. Esperé que mis mejore amigos terminaran sus discursos, mientras que jugaba con Lizzi. Cuando llegó Rose, se veía asustada y triste.

-Lo vi… -dijo ella en un susurro que apenas pude escuchar. En ese momento preste atención a mi amiga, sus ojos estaban apagados y estaba medio pálida.

-Que viste… Rose me estas asustando -dije

Ella permanecía en silencio. No dijo nada más. Cuando llegó Jasper, y noto el estado en que se encontraba Rosalie, su gesto se volvió preocupado, al igual que el mío. No sabía que le pasaba a mi hermana y eso me asustaba.

-Bells no se que le pasa. Estoy preocupado. No deja de repetir: "Lo vi". La llevare a tomar un té -dijo el.

Asentí preocupada. Lizzi, al ver a su tía tan abatida, no dejaba de preguntarme que le pasaba. No sabia que responderle. Después de pensar, le dije que solo era un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Cuando lo escucho salió corriendo en busca de Rose.

Me quede sola. Cuando lo vi. Parecía hablar con alguien, no veía bien con quien era, pero no lo pensé dos veces. Salí corriendo, lo abracé y besé. ¡Cuanto lo había extrañado! Pasaron 5 semanas sin verlo y tenerlo en frente me hizo ver la falta que me hizo. Poco a poco nuestros besos se volvían mas apasionados, cuando recordé que no estábamos solos, que había alguien a nuestro lado, por lo que me separe de el, dispuesta a disculparme por nuestro pequeño arrebato. Y fue cuando mi mundo entero pareció parar.

Ahí estaba _él_.

Era… era _él_.

El causante de que esté muerta en vida... el que hizo que mi corazón estuviera en mil pedazos…

No sabia que decir.

-Edward -dije fría y dolorosamente. En ese momento sentí como gotas de sudor bajaban por mi espalda.

-Bella -dijo él con su aterciopelada voz. La cual todavía me dolía escuchar. En ese momento llego a mi mente lo ultimo que nos dijimos… o mas bien, él me dijo: _"No te quiero ver más perra de mierda"_.

Nuestras miradas se chocaron unos segundos…

-¿Se conocen? –dijo Tony, claramente sin tener una idea lo que ocurría.

-Si, de la secundaria -dije con una sonrisa que ni yo me creía.

-Éramos…

-Amigos -dije interrumpiendo a Edward.

-Ok, pues un gusto soy su novio -dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a mi. Vi como la mirada de Edward cambió de un momento a otro, tornándose fría.

-Bueno… cuando tengas tiempo me gustaría hablar contigo, Bella -dijo Edward-Sobre el tema de…

-¡Papá Tony! ¡Papá Tony! -gritó mi hija, quien venia corriendo hasta alcanzar a Anthony y largarse a los brazos de el -Te extrañaba.

-Yo también princesa… -dijo Anthony, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla -Bueno me voy con mi princesa, los dejo-Y se fue con Lizzi en brazos. Dejándome a la merced del monstruo.

-Que lindo es reencontrarnos Bella -dijo él.

-No pienso lo mismo -dije secamente, intentando que no se me escapen unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Bella, me equivo…

-Bells, Rose te necesita -dijo Jasper salvándome. Dándole un mirada de asco a Edward.

-Bella y yo estamos ocupados -dijo Edward furioso.

-Poco que me importa. Tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar con ella hace unos años y la perdiste, así que esfúmate Cullen -dijo Jasper. Al decir eso me agarro del brazo.

-¿Qué fue le paso a Rose? -pregunte mientras nos alejábamos de allí.

-Vio a Emmett mientras daba su pequeño discurso, y estaba llorando…

-¿"Estaba"?

-Dije el verbo pasado porque ahora esta seria y pensativa. Solo quiere hablar contigo…

Fuimos por el inmenso pasillo hasta la habitación de Rose. Los Hale vivían con nosotros desde hace un tiempo, cuando sus padres tuvieron que ir a Estados Unidos, a resolver unos asuntos de negocios. Ahora ya eran parte de nuestra familia.

Cuando entré a la desordenada pieza de Rose, la encontré acostada en su cama, mirando al techo. Di unos pasos, me di vuelta y vi Jasper ya se había ido. Esto parecía toda una película de terror, donde te encerraban con el monstruo; aunque Rosalie no era eso, bueno… cuando no se lo proponía.

-Bells tenemos que hablar-dijo seria ella parándose.

-Lo se, lo viste. Por lo menos no cursaste mi misma suerte. Yo tuve que hablar con Edward. Se lo que sentiste: quedas en shock, tu pulso aumenta, sientes que el corazón se te va a salir del pecho. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? El dolor… ese maldito dolor que se te atraviesa y no te deja siquiera respirar. -dije dándome cuenta que cada vez que hablaba una lágrima salía de mis ojos y mi voz se quebraba a medida que seguía.

-Bella, no llores. Eso lo que tenía que hablar contigo -dijo acercándose a mi- Tienes que ser fuerte, no dejarte vencer por el. Tiene que darse cuenta de lo que perdió. Piensa en todo lo que tienes: una hija maravillosa, una familia que te brinda amor y cariño, amistades y un novio que te ama y que ha…

-Ese es el problema Rose, no se si amo a Anthony. Nunca perdí esperanzas de intentar amarlo. El es cariñoso, sincero, respetuoso, y sé que me ama y ama a mi hija como su fuera suya…

-Diste en el blanco amiga -dijo ella alzando mi barbilla- ¿Por que te vas a arruinar la vida por el? Hazle sentir que eres feliz, que amas a Anthony y lo más importante dile que Lizzi es hija de Anthony… Hazle saber que a pesar de todo eres feliz.

Pero, ¿en verdad lo era?...

ಠ**_**ಠ

_**Jajaaja lo dejo así. Grax por apoyarme un está loca idea que tuve en mis sueños. Y a mi Beta que sin ella no tendría este cap. como esta ;)**_

_Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos después de facebook y en com)_

_By:Daii_


	4. No pude con esto

_Disclaimer:__ Esta historia es totalmente mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta (Beta FFAD)_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_._

_._

—_Diste en el blanco amiga —dijo ella alzando mi barbilla— ¿Por qué te vas a arruinar la vida por él? Hazle sentir que eres feliz, que amas a Anthony y lo más importante… dile que Lizzi es hija de Anthony… Hazle saber que a pesar de todo eres feliz._

_Pero, ¿en verdad lo era?..._

_._

_._

—Rose no sé… no puedo negarle su derecho como padre —dije confusa.

—Derecho a qué Bell, ¿a que te humille?, ¿a que intente quitarte a Lizzi? —dijo ella, muy seria.

—Pues… lo intentaré. No te prometo nada… solo… voy a pretender ser feliz y que… Lizzi es hija de… Anthony.

—Ok, Bell. Ya que estamos en sintonía —dijo ella animada—, vamos a demostrarle a ese par de animales lo felices que somos…

—Está bien —dije resignada. Aunque su idea no era tan mala… debía pensar en Lizzi… no dejaría que nada ni nadie me sacara mi hija, mi esperanza y mi amor.

—Mueve el hermoso trasero que Dios te dio y vamos a la fiesta —dijo mi amiga dándome unas nalgadas en el trasero.

—Si, mamá —dije soltando una risita.

**Edward Pov**

Bella había llegado nuevamente al picnic y yo estaba hirviendo de rabia y envidia. Se había pasado todo el puto tiempo besándose y abrazando al idiota de Masen.

¡Mierda!

_Tienes que reconocer que te mueres de envidia por el "idiota Masen" — _me reclamó mi jodida conciencia.

—Cállate, sabes por dónde puedes meterte tus putos consejos —respondí mentalmente.

_No me ataques a mí. Ataca a tu oponente. Yo solo te quiero ayudar jodido imbécil._

—No necesitas ayudarme, yo solo podre hacerlo. Ya verás como cae a mis pies —dije.

"_Ego subiendo a las nubes"…eres un jodido narcisista._

—Estás equivocado una vez más, solo soy realista. Además recuerda que tu eres parte de mi, así que, si me insultas, te estas insultando a ti mismo… ¡Ja! —contraataqué...

_Error, solo soy una parte de ti. Y que seas un estúpido, narcisista, molesto, engreído y muchas cosas más, no significa que yo sea eso, cariño…_

— ¿Por qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo, si puedo estar recuperando a mi doncella? —me pregunte a mi mismo mientras me dirigía al lugar donde estaba ella.

_Sabes me haces recordar a Johnny Bravo (1)_

— ¿En qué? ¿En lo apuesto? —me contesté a mi mismo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

_No dulzura, en que por ser __una persona__ tan__ engreída, que persigue a todas las mujeres que pasan por su lado, busca constantemente una mujer que esté dispuesta a quedar con él, pero incluso cuando parece que encuentra una, las cosas salen mal… Ahora que lo pienso tendrías que denunciar Cartoon Network por copiar tu vida, nada más que la diferencia es que él es rubio…_

Hice una mueca al escuchar mi voz interior.

—Ja Ja Ja, qué gracioso —dije malhumorado—. Si eres tan inteligente, ¿por qué hablas conmigo, jodido estúpido? —dije.

_¿Estúpido yo? Puff. Dos cosas: la primera es que tu doncella ya se fue. Y segundo el estúpido eres tú que estás hablando en voz alta y todos piensan que eres un sexy psicópata._

Bufé internamente.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos por llegar a nuestra casa. Solo faltaban cinco cuadras, pero se me hacían insoportablemente largas y era como si el auto fuese a 1 km por hora. Sentía que estaba en unos d_e _los primeros autos de los fines de 1890 que no podían llega km por hora.

—Eddi, podía ver como salía el humo por tus orejas —dijo mi inoportuno hermano con sus chistes, ganándose un codazo de mí parte— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No te daban ganas de molerlo a golpes?

—Emmett… no todo se arregla a la fuerza bruta. Los que sí tienen un poco de neuronas, usan esto —dijo Alice señalando su cabeza—. Y no culpes a Edward, él y yo pensamos lo mismo. La diferencia es que yo se lo haría a la estúpida de María… la agarraría y destrozaría toda y le metería su cabeza por su puto cu…

— ¡Basta! —Gritó mi madre— Alice tendría que lavarte esa linda boquita con agua y jabón.

— ¡Oh vamos! Esa frase es mas vie… —dijo Alice con el mismo tono que Esme.

—Cállense todos —dijo Carlisle con un tono sereno.

Nos quedamos todos mudos. Ya estábamos a dos cuadras de la casa, mientras se sentía un silencio incómodo. Todo había cambiado desde hoy. Por ejemplo, Alice no me molestaba y tampoco sonreía, Carlisle se mostraba mas pensativo que de costumbre, Esme reflejaba esperanza en sus ojos y Emmett…pues él era la excepción… se portaba igual de molesto como todos los días. Él era el único que podía estar feliz, digo, por lo de Rosalie. Lo que lo mantenía contento es que no había escuchado ningún compromiso o pareja de parte de ella.

Cuando ya estábamos en la entrada, había una camioneta blanca con un dibujo de una hormiga en el costado y un texto _"Control de Plagas Fulmitrap"._

-Carlisle, ¿por qué está una camioneta de control de plagas en la entrada de nuestra casa? —preguntó mi madre extrañada.

—Lo mismo me pregunto, querida —respondió Carlisle.

Bajamos del auto, para respondernos la pregunta que todos teníamos en mente, excepto Emmet… porque no tiene mente, juraría que ni siquiera tiene ni una jodida neurona.

Cuando estábamos entrando aparece nuestra ama de llaves:

—Señor, me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar al control de plagas —dijo ella.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó mi padre.

—Hay una colonia muy grande de termitas, y no de cualquier termita sino unas que son muy comunes especialmente en esta zona, son Coptotermas. Seguro algún vecino ha viajado a algún lugar africano y a traído esta especie —dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta con un traje blanco y el mismo dibujo y texto que la camioneta.

—Muy bien… —dijo mi madre.

—Se les aconseja que vayan a hospedarse a otro lugar —continuó el hombre.

—Y… ¿Cuándo podríamos volver? —preguntó Carlisle.

—En uno días, dependiendo cómo surja efecto el veneno —respondió el hombre.

—En ese caso vámonos chicos, ya lo escucharon, no podemos estar aquí. Tome mi tarjeta, cuando termine, por favor nos llama —dijo mi padre despidiéndose. Después sacó su teléfono y marcó…

—Hola Aro…

Jane Pov

Ya había pasado unas horas desde que los últimos invitados se fueron. Yo estaba tranquila de que ellos no hayan venido…

—Bell, ¿quieres ir de compras? —pregunté haciendo mi famoso puchero.

—Está bien… no es justo que con tu puchero consigas todo lo que desees —dijo ella fingiendo una cara molesta.

—Pues me funciona… —dije con una sonrisa.

—Dentro de un rato vam…

— ¡Vamos! Mueve ese trasero —dije agarrándole la mano.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —dijo curiosa.

—A buscar a Rosalie y Lizzi e irnos a un lindo restaurante a comer —dije emocionada.

—Ok, yo busco a mi hija y tu ve en busca de la rubia —dijo sonriendo. "Rubia" como le habíamos apodado a Rose cuando estaba cerca y decíamos: "¿Sabías que las rubias son embasadas al vacío?", era muy gracioso y que conste que yo tengo el pelo castaño muy claro pero no era rubio.

—Ok —dije separando nuestros caminos.

Me dirigía a buscar a Rosalie, cuando la encontré infraganti comiendo las galletas de mi madre en una de las cocinas.

— ¡Hey! Después me retan a mí —dije.

—Vamos…son muy ricas —dijo divertida llena de migas.

— ¡_Touché! _Lo acepto, yo también como una o dos cuando paso, no como tú que te las comes todas. Por lo menos llámame y te ayudo a comerlas —dije divertida estirando la mano para que me diera una. Ella sacó una galleta y casi me la da pero al final cambió de rumbo, dirigiéndola a su boca.

—Ni en sueños peque… son mías -dijo Rosalie abrasando el taper donde estaban las galletas.

—Ok… te quiero invitar a pasar el resto del día. Será "solo chicas" —dije sonriente, sabía que no iba a negar mi invitación—. Solo Bella, Lizzi, tú y yo.

—Bien, acepto, pero que conste que mañana vamos al gimnasio como por unas 4 horas —dijo ella comiendo otra galleta.

—Si sigues con esas delicias… —señalé las galletas, comida de dioses— van a ser 5 horas —dije sacándole el taper para comer una.

—Bien… —suspiró— Vamos...

.

.

.

Ya estábamos en el restaurante _"La Bella Italia"_, nuestro lugar favorito, cuando de repente llaman a mi celular… número desconocido.

— ¿Hola?

—Muy mal Jane, ¿cómo no nos invitaste? —dijo. Yo conocía esa voz…

— ¿Q-que qui-quieres? —dije tartamudeando. Sentí como el pánico y el miedo corría por mis venas.

—Solo quería ir a esa puto picnic con mi prometida —dijo él con bronca— Sabes que a ella le gusta ir a esa porquería…

—No... sa-sabía q-que no los in-invitaron —dije con una voz quebrada.

—No sabes mentir Jane… Sabes que no nos invitaron por ti —dijo él sereno y con voz seria.

—S-si fuese así, me las-lastimaron mucho —dije.

—Solo quiero feliz a Victoria, ¿sabes cómo se siente porque la rechazó su familia? —Dijo él- Pues no niña mimada… —y colgó.

Sentía que podía superarlo, pero no pude, no pude con esto…

◕ ‿‿ ◕

_Jejeje la dejo asi, les quiero agradecer y mil gracias a mi Beta…Chica sos muy buena en esto ;) _

_**Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos depues de facebook y en com)**_

_**By:Daii **_


	5. Cinco días,una llamada y una escapista

_**Disclaimer**__:__ Esta historia es totalmente mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._

_Capítulo beteado por __**Manue Peralta**__ (Beta FFAD)_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_._

_._

_Sentía que podía superarlo. Pero no pude. No pude con esto._

¿Cómo me pudo haber pasado esto? Solo quería el bien para todos... pero al final fue todo lo contrario para mí.

Mi vida se derrumbó con tan solo entrar a un puto y miserable cuarto. Toda la felicidad que había en mí, solo cambió a una triste y melancólica amargura.

Siempre pensé que al dar amor me darían lo mismo. ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Estúpida, Jane!

Cómo creí en el amor, cómo me ilusioné y al final me decepcioné.

Le di todo a James. Todo lo que el quería, pero al final... al final me dejó como una miserable, desconfiada e insegura, con mi corazón roto y la cabeza alborotada.

Todo al principio era un camino de rosas a comparación de lo que vino...

.

.

.

_— ¡Me engañaste, James! —Exclamé llorando— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!_

_—Jane, lo nuestro nunca funcionó —dijo sin emoción en su cara._

_— ¡Estuvimos dos años y medio juntos! —Le grité con rabia— ¿Esperaste decírmelo en la boda o pensabas seguir con esa perra después de casados?_

_—Ella no es una perra —dijo gritando con enojo—. Nunca digas eso. Vic no es así._

_— ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¡¿Vic?! —dije entre confundida y enojada._

_—Sí, Victoria Vulturi —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Tu sexy e inteligente prima._

.

.

.

En ese momento todo se derrumbó.

No me hubiera dañado tanto que se acostara con alguna puta, exceptuando a Victoria. Mi corazón no quiso creerle, pero una parte de él aceptaba la verdad.

Nunca pensé que Victoria me podría hacer _eso_, más bien f_ornicar con mi novio._

¡Mierda James, que buenas elecciones haces!

Los primeros meses fueron muy tristes, pero lo peor se acercaba. Todo lo que sentía era dolor.

"¿_Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?_".

Estaba un poco bipolar, más bien 100% bipolar. Mis ánimos cambiaban de cabrona rompe todo a una débil y triste niñata.

Me sentía tan mal, desconfiada y envidiosa. Envidiaba a la perra de Victoria, pues ella tenía a James. Me daba bronca tenerle envidia. ¿Cómo cambié de una chica feliz a una tarada con el corazón roto? Si todo hubiera sido diferente, no estaría hecha una mierda.

Cuando le conté a Aro y Heidi, todo fue peor. Me mandaron a un psicólogo. ¡Un puto psicólogo!

.

.

.

_—Señor y señora Vulturi, les quiero dar el reporte de su hija Jane Vulturi —comunicó, haciéndoles un gesto para que tomaran asiento. Yo solo miraba—. Este consta de dos partes: una de principios de Abril hasta finales de Junio y otro de principios de Julio hasta finales de Febrero —prosiguió— ¿Quieren que se los lea o prefieren verlo ustedes?_

_—Preferimos que lo lea usted, doctor Jenferl —dijo mi madre ignorándome._

_—Muy bien:_

_Primer reporte (Abril-Junio):_

_La paciente Jane Vulturi padece de "Psicosis Maníaco-Depresiva". Se caracteriza en una forma bipolar, es decir, por la sobrevenida de accesos maníacos y depresivos (al menos un acceso de cada clase). Se incluyen las excepcionales manías periódicas. Los pacientes bipolares tienen a menudo una personalidad con base sintónica o ciclotimia._

_Segundo reporte (Julio-Febrero):_

_La paciente sigue con su "Psicosis Maníaco-Depresiva", pero en otra manera, es decir, una forma unipolar depresiva. Tiene una neta pre-dominación por el sexo femenino. Incluye las depresiones endógenas con principio tardío anteriormente descritas como melancolías de involución. Los pacientes unipolares depresivos tienen a menudo una personalidad con base asténica, inhibida, falta de confianza en sí, sin capacidad de adaptación..._

.

.

.

Desde ese momento que escucharon ese maldito reporte mi vida cambió. Mi padre se alejaba cada vez más de mí, me miraba en forma rara. ¡Mierda, como si fuese contagioso!

Heidi tenía el mismo comportamiento que Aro, o peor, mucho peor. Hasta me quería mandar a un loquero o como ella le decía: rehabilitación. Alec se había ido por tiempo no definido a New York por temas oficiales de la empresa. Las únicas que me sacaban de esa oscuridad profunda eran Bella y la pequeña Lizzi. Ellas me dieron la esperanza de volver a vivir, de ser feliz. Me dieron su cariño y apoyo sin tratarme diferente o con lástima.

En toda la casa había fotos familiares en donde aparecía James. Nunca me di cuenta que Victoria siempre estaba a su lado. Ahora que lo pensaba, la única que me cagó la vida fue la perra de Victoria. Con su sonrisita perfecta y su cuerpo de envidia.

¡Lo juro por Dios que la V que empieza por el nombre de esa perra se va a formar otra palabra: _Vendetta_!

Bella Pov.

Empezamos a comer todas, pero notaba algo extraño en Jane desde que la habían llamado. Su mirada era fría y cortante, y su cara estaba neutra y pensativa.

Se pidió unos platillos muy extraños: "_Vermichelli y Jarreté a milano_". Le di un codazo a Rose para que me siguiera al baño para comentarle lo que pensaba.

— ¿Me disculpan chicas? Voy al baño —dije.

—Yo te sigo amiga —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa falsa.

Rose y yo nos dirigimos a baño extrañadas por el humor de Jane. Pasamos por las elegantes mesas hasta llegar a una enorme puerta con una chapa dorada que decía: "Bagno delle donne".

Entramos, encontrando un gigantesco espejo con detalles en dorados a los costados, y los lavamanos de mármol.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —dijo seria mi amiga—. He notado algo extraño en…

—Jane. También yo —le corté, completando su oración.

—Está como antes, cuando ese mal nacido de James se fue con la puta de Victoria —aclaró ella con rabia.

—Capas que esta loca pero… Vermichelli y Jarreté a Milano no es su estilo de comida —comenté—. Hay algo que diferencia a Jane, es que cuando le pasa algo, lo intenta exponer con indirectas aunque no se de cuenta.

—Muy bien. Entonces, ¿dices que la comida que pidió es una pista o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó Rose.

—No estoy segura, pero las dos comidas empieza con las letras V y…

—J. Victoria y James —completó Rosalie—. Hay algo que esos estúpidos le hicieron.

—Pero, ¿qué? —Me pregunté a mí misma— Su extraño comportamiento comenzó desde que la llamaron.

— ¡Mami, mami! —Escuché la voz de mi hija, al instante me di vuelta— ¡La tía Jane se fue!

Edward Pov.

Estaba feliz me iba a vivir unos días a la casa de Bella. Tenía esperanza de recuperarla y ser feliz con ella.

.

.

.

_—Edward —llamó mi padre—. Tengo que decirte algo._

_— ¿Qué? —Pregunté._

_—Te quiero decir que si por mí fuese, nos iríamos a un hotel —hizo una pausa—. Pero al ver tu cara de enamorado, se me ocurrió ir a la casa de Aro, para ver si hay alguna oportunidad entre Bella y tú. Intentar remediar tu estúpido error. No te prometo que funcione, pero inténtalo._

_—Gracias papá —dije feliz._

_—Una cosa, si te la llegas a mandar no vengas con lloriqueo._

.

.

.

Unos días me bastaba para recuperar a mi Bella, la amaba e intentaría por todos los medios remediar mi estúpido error.

Cinco días necesitaba para curar sus heridas.

Cinco días para hacerle entender que la amo.

_Cinco días para que todo esto cambie..._

Bella Pov.

—Que... ¿se fue? —dije sorprendida.

—Shi mami, se fue —afirmó—. Dijo que se iba porque estaba tiste.

— ¿Sabes hacia dónde se fue? —Preguntó Rose.

—No sé, tía —dijo mi hija.

Al ver la cara de preocupación en mi hija...

—Tranquila Lizzi, anda con Rose a comer ese flan riquisisisimo que te gusta —dije con una mueca intento de sonrisa—. Yo voy a ir con tu abuelito para hablar sobre tu cumpleaños.

—Pero, ¿y la tía Jane? —Preguntó con sus ojos brillosos.

—Ella...está bien. Solo quiso ir a tomar aire fresco —dije—. Anda. Ve a la mesa, que la tía Rose se lava las manos y va.

Me percaté de que Lizzi se fuera.

—Rose quédate con Lizzi, yo voy a buscar a Jane...espero que esté en casa.

—Ok —dijo y se fue.

.

.

.

Ya había llegado y me asusté al ver el auto de Carlisle. Aunque en ese momento y circunstancia no me importó. Además, seguro que será alguna charla de como les ha ido la vida y solo vino Carlisle.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y entré a mi casa. Ya dentro, me encontré con toda la familia Cullen y algunas maletas.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó Aro—. Carlisle y su familia se van a quedar unos cinco días.

—No me importa —dije ignorándolos—. Jane se fue...

— ¡¿Que?! —Exclamó— ¿Dónde estaban?

—En "_En la Bella Italia_" donde comemos siempre —dije—Desde que recibió una llamada.

— ¿Una llamada? —Repitió.

—Sí —afirmé—. Creo que fue James.

—Ese hijo de puta —dijo con rabia—. Lo voy a matar.

—Tranquilo, no sabemos si fue él en verdad —dije calmándolo.

—Pues me voy a ir a buscarla —aseguró Aro.

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunté.

—No lo sé...

Agarró las llaves de su auto y me dejó en un silencio incómodo con los Cullen.

—Si me disculpan, me tengo que retirar —dije fríamente.

Cuando me retiraba, alguien me agarró de la muñeca suavemente.

—Bella, espera...

◕ ‿‿ ◕

_**Holaa, espero que les halla gustado!**_

_**Mil perdones por la demora, pero por problemas técnicos no me pude conectar.**_

_**Pero ahora tengo la netbook (al fin :3).**_

_**Ahora mis cap. Van a ser mas seguidos.**_

_**Levante la manito al que amo a Edward (._.)/**_

_**Voy a avisar mis actualizaciones en www facebook com/ groups/ DaiiMiranda / (Sin los espacios y con los puntos depues de facebook y en com)**_

_**Los re mil amo…Daii **_


End file.
